


Binding

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari. Tatsumi. A desk chair. Tatsumi's tie. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts), [renkinjutsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renkinjutsushi).



Tatsumi's head rested back on his desk chair, his eyes enticingly dark. Jacket, vest and shirt were spread open, revealing a mixture of fading and very recent bruises.

"Pull."

Watari let go of Tatsumi's wrists slowly, feeling the muscles in the other man's arms strain against the knot. It held. Watari was becoming adept at knotting satin tightly sight unseen.

He found the inseam of Tatsumi's trousers with his fingers and followed it upwards to the fly. Tatsumi groaned, spread wider still and watched him.

Watari smiled, ferally, and licked his lips.

He agreed working late could have its attractions.


End file.
